


Love (Key) Happens

by Littledeso



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, AU, Bad Puns, Boys In Love, Detective x Criminal, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Flirting, I Ship It, I hope, It Gets Better, Love, M/M, Multi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other, danganronpa - Freeform, end me, hahahaha get it, if that makes sense, im sorry, love (key) happens, lovekey, lovekey au, lovekey danganronpa, lovekey kokichi, lovekey scene, phantom theif, please be patient with me, takes place in the fantasy reality of the kokichi's fantasy, whole first chapter uses dialogue from the lovekey scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledeso/pseuds/Littledeso
Summary: You see, Shuichi Saihara the Ultimate detective (if you ask he’ll say he’s still “just in training”) has ended up within this strange place, inside this weirdly decorated room which contains a big circle-shaped bed with a heart behind it and what appears a carousel horse, due to his detective work. Shuichi is here because he has chased the notorious phantom thief, Kokichi Oma, to this very location. Shuichi has gotten closer to catching Kokichi than anyone else, but it surely wasn’t a relaxing walk in the park. Actually thinking about it, it’s quite frustrating as it is confusing. Their history doesn't help at all and Shuichi never knows how to feel! But let's see how it plays out...





	Love (Key) Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is my first work on ao3 so yeah. For those who aren't familiar with Danganronpa (v3 specifically) or the lovekey events I may do a little explanation on that later. :)

Shuichi started to feel out of breath as he stumbled into the room. “Where is he??” He frantically swung his head looking around. “And what is this room?” 

You see, Shuichi Saihara the Ultimate detective (if you ask he’ll say he’s still “just in training”) has ended up within this strange place, inside this weirdly decorated room which contains a big circle-shaped bed with a heart behind it and what appears a carousel horse, due to his detective work. Shuichi is here because he has chased the notorious phantom thief, Kokichi Oma, to this very location. Shuichi has gotten closer to catching Kokichi than anyone else, and it surely wasn’t a relaxing walk in the park. Actually thinking about it, it’s quite frustrating as it is confusing.

Walking further into the room Shuichi stops and turns when he hears a familiar voice. “Aw man, it’s been awhile since I’ve landed into trouble like this.” Of course the voice could only belong to the criminal himself. 

“Hey!” Shuichi called, a little surprised. His heart rate immediately picked up. 

“Trapping me in a place like this… that’s very like you, Mister Detective.” The shorter boy snickered, “But I won’t tell you anything! Torture won’t work either, y’know!” 

Shuichi stepped back. “I-I’m not going to torture you! What exactly do you think a detective does?” 

Kokichi groaned replying, “You’re planning on tyin’ and roughin’ up my body, aren’t you? That’s why there’s a bed, huh?” He gestured to the big lightly colored bed. 

Shuichi was nervous, per usual. Despite this he still tried to not let that show in his voice, and he didn’t do a very good job. “N-no, no, you’ve got it all wrong!” 

Kokichi gave his sly smile and leaned his arms behind his head casually. “Eh? But isn’t that what happens to a phantom thief when they’re caught?” Kokichi was playing games and he knew it. “But y’know.. If you’re into some craaazy kinks, even I won’t be able to keep up.”

Shuichi tried to give a useless response of “I said, you’ve got it wrong-” before thankfully stopping himself. 'You need to stop giving in to his games', Shuichi reminds himself. “I’m not gonna do anything to you.” Shuichi decides is a better answer. “From here on out, you’re the cops problem. If you’re trying to distract me for a chance to escape… No dice, Kokichi.” 

Kokichi grins, “Oh, figured out already?” He looks Shuichi in the eye before quickly averting his gaze. “Geeeez, I was willing to let you do whatever you want to me, Shuichi… But wow, you even researched my name!” He looks at the detective with an excited purple gaze. “My identity is bare and naked, for your eyes only!” 

“Did...did you just call me Shuichi?” Saihara looked a little taken aback at this, especially at the fact that he knew his name. 

Kokichi on the other hand looked totally unbothered. “Well yeah, looking up your name was a piece of cake!” 

Shuichi tried to think of what was the best course of action was. Despite telling Oma he was the police’s problem, he hadn’t actually called for any cop reinforcement, and if he tried to know he could get seriously hurt. Who knew what Kokichi was capable of? Kokichi was obviously getting bored at this point. 

“If you’re not gonna do anything,” he smirked, “then maybe I will.” Before Shuichi could even process, Kokichi’s grin was upon him. 

“Ah, hey!” Shuichi stepped back out of reflex, still not sure what the smaller man could do. 

“No need to be scared…” Kokichi smiled “What did you think I was gonna do to you?” 

Shuichi huffed. “I’m simply being cautious. We aren’t exactly friends, Kokichi.” His mind wandered for a second after saying that, starting to think of how strange this situation really was. 'Why did Kokichi choose to lead him here out of all his possible options?' 

Kokichi interrupted his thoughts with a whine. “Geez, don’t be so cold to me. You’ve been chasing after me for so long.” He glances at Shuichi. “The stealing part doesn’t excite me as much as being pursued by you, y’know? Don’t you feel the same?” Kokichi takes a discreet step forward. “You weren’t bored playing with me, were you?” 

“Ah, well, I wouldn’t say-” Shuichi tries to speak but him and his good nature get interrupted. 

“Well, I don’t care what you think anyway!” Kokichi casually snickers. That earns a sigh from Shuichi. 

“Because you just do as you please, don’t you, Kokichi?” 

“Are you mad because I toyed with you?” The thief looks at him slyly, like he’s figured something out. “Don’t worry, I’m always thinking about you!” Kokichi continues, knowing Shuichi always listens. “You’re always trying your best to catch me. I really have to give it my all to win.” 

The taller detective looks thoughtfully. “You seem to be enjoying this… for a cornered criminal.” Oma looks at him as if he missed something important and replies, 

“Cuz the games not over yet.” 

He smirks. “Hey, Shuichi… What would you do if I told you that I wanted you to catch me?” Saihara is clearly confused by this, he can’t really be to blame. “There’s a transmitter on my body, so my friends probably have this place surrounded already.” Kokichi snickers amused. “Nee-heehee… looks like you’ll be the one getting all tied and roughed up, Detective!” 

“Th-That’s not..” 'possible… right?' Saihara completes the thought in his head. It couldn’t be. Then he remembers who he’s dealing with here. “Kokichi… Your lies don’t work on me.” 

Kokichi looks at him disappointed. “Aawww.. You’re not shaken up at all. I thought you would be more excited. That’s too bad… I really wanted your eyes to be on me..” 

“I thought… you didn’t care about how I felt…” Shuichi replies to his sentiment, a little taken off guard. 

The phantom thief looks at him head on. “..That was a lie, Y’know...since I’m a liar.” He grins. “But, when I said I wanted you to catch me… That was definitely not a lie.” 

The detective tries to react with caution but his emotion and surprise leave him a little vulnerable. “What do you mean..?” An intense purple glare meets Shuichi’s eyes. 

“It means… you can do whatever you want to me, and that’s the truth.” His sly smirk returns, indicating he is still messing around. “Come… Let’s do a lot more together…” Kokichi moved toward Shuichi. 

For each step he took, Shuichi took a nervous one back, but his feet eventually hit the bed. “Kokichi..” Shuichi felt his voice wobble slightly. Clearly not listening Kokichi pushed him onto the bed hard. “Kokichi- wait! Wait!” The shorter boy stayed quiet for a long moment, before..

“...Just kidding. Did I get ya?” he said amused. 

“What?!” Shuichi looked up at him, his mind whirling around with confused thoughts and feelings. Kokichi had been messing around since they got here.  
“Unless I wasn’t…” Kokichi leaned his face down from where he was sitting on top of him “But.. who’s to say?” He smirks pressing down into Saihara. 

“K-Kokichi wh-what’re you doing??” He felt weak, but Oma pressed on. 

“It’s pretty crazy.. You must think of me a lot too, don’t you?” 

Of course Shuichi did, Kokichi has been pestering him and his thoughts for so long, but he knows better. Criminals aren’t supposed to be affecting him like this, 'yet here we are'. 

Kokichi continued, slowly tracing his finger across the chest of the boy under him. “I..” He seemed to get distracted for a second. “Hm… maybe..” Shuichi froze as Oma moved his face up to his. “Maybe you do feel the same as me.” He smirks, almost like he was piercing through Shuichi’s soul. The detective feels betrayed by himself as he quietly whimpers. “Oh?” Kokichi breathes out, smile evident in his voice as he moves down to his neck. “Mister Detective?” Shuichi slightly nods, wanting to punch himself in the stomach. 

He isn’t thinking straight, he’s just gone completely mad apparently. Saihara feels overwhelmed by emotion and 'what in the ever loving fuck is he doing??'

He opens his mouth to say something but whatever he might have wanted to say was replaced by a squeak, due to Kokichi’s experimental kissing of the side of Shuichi’s neck. “Oops~” He chuckles looking at the flustered man before him and slides himself down. This little bit of friction earned a small gasp from the both of them. 

“Ko-Kokichi!” Shuichi calls trying to grasp his sanity.

“Oh-” Kokichi quickly climbs off of him. “Nee-heehee, well that was pretty fun. See ya, Shuichi. I’ll think of a more exciting game for next time, so make sure you excite me too.” With a flourish Kokichi turned his back and placed his hand on the door, before making his speedy exit. 

Shuichi tried to get up and chase after him, but his legs felt wobbly and weak. He sat for a long moment, putting his hand over the side of his neck, trying to collect his thoughts. After a good while he stands with a sigh, still feeling confused, and makes his way out of the strange building.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come soon!
> 
> -JD <3
> 
>  
> 
> p.s- im v mad you cant use italics >:(


End file.
